Madtropolis
Madtropolis appeared in 2003 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Madtropolis is a bull and eye-themed monster that looks like he has a city on top of his head, he serves as the primary antagonist of the first and second part of the three-part episode "The Samurai's Journey". Madtropolis first tricks Marah and Kapri into thinking that he was Lothor being nice to them, he was summoned by Zurgane to steal the ninja powers from the Power Rangers, he appeared with an army of Kelzaks and Marah and Kapri to battle Tori and Cam, they had the upper hand until Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Blake came, the Rangers morphed and did battle, He was able to best them and take their ninja powers, he along with Marah and Kapri and the army of Kelzaks retreated, he was then about to blow up the ball with the ninja powers, but the Crimson Ranger manages to retrieve it (as Cam gave the Ninja Rangers a power surge to let them turn into their Ranger forms), the Red Ranger tried to battle the monster, but he was quickly outmatched, he then created illusions that the Rangers must overcome. they manage to overcome it, but their power surge was wearing off, and Madtroplis was still not finished, with the last of their energy, they defeat him with the Thunderstorm Cannon. Madtropolis grew large with the Scroll of Empowerment and after Cam transferred the ball back to Ninja Ops, the Rangers summon the Storm and Thunder Megazords to battle the monster, but without their powers, they were outmatched, Cam sent in the Power Sphere 9: Scarf to protect the Rangers, the Rangers did had an small advantage, but it was not enough, after defeating both the Storm and Thunder Megazords with his Lighting Beam, he was about to make the finishing strike on the Rangers until Cam use the Scroll of Time to freeze everything, with time frozen, Sensei was able to teleport the Rangers back to safety in Ninja Ops, when Cam succeeded his mission, the Scroll of Time was losing energy, which cause the Rangers to be teleported back to the monsters view, luckily the new Green Samurai Ranger appears and pilots the Samurai Star Copper to battle Madtropolis, Madtropolis was taken down to the ground when the Zord drilled though the ground, the Green Ranger transformed the Zord into the new Samurai Star Megazord and used the new Power Sphere 10: Bee Stinger to ultimately destroy Madtropolis, after the monster was destroyed, the Green Ranger revealed himself to be none other then Cam. Madtropolis was seen in an alternate dimension. Madtropolis was among the monsters freed from the Abyss of Evil by Lothor. Madtropolis is a cocky and ruthless monster that like to toy with his enemies, but when told of the plan by Zurgane, he takes his mission seriously. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''Madtropolis is one of the stronger monsters, being able to best all five Storm Rangers in battle, as well as both the Storm and Thunder Megazords. * '''Durability: '''Madtropolis has thick skin that is strong enough to withstand the Red Ranger's Hawk Blaster. * '''Illusions: '''Madtropolis has the ability to turn himself into an illusions of other beings. * '''Illusion World: '''Madtropolis can turn an area into a world were he can control the minds of his enemies and make them think that an ally is Madtropolis, the Illusion World will be destroyed if the enemy hits the real Madtropolis. * '''Illusion Head: '''Madtropolis can create an illusion of his head. ** '''Lighting Vision: '''As an Illusion Head he can fire light orange colored lighting beams. * '''Multiply: '''Madtropolis can make multiple clones of himself. * '''Teleportation: '''Madtropolis can teleport to any location at will. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Madtropolis can leap a far distance. * '''Lighting Beams: '''Madtropolis can fire yellow lighting beams from his hands. * '''Energy Blast Vision: '''Madtropolis can fire red energy blasts from his eyes. * '''Mega Lighting Beams: '''Madtropolis can concentrate his energy and fire a large red lighting beam that is fired from both his hands and eyes, combining them into a beam which is a stronger version of the lighting beams fired from his hands. Arsenals * '''Power Stealing Ball: '''Madtropolis carries a large metal ball that he can use to steal the Ranges Ninja powers, it can only open with great power, in the third and finale part of the three-part episode "The Samurai's Journey", it was open by all six Ninja Rangers (with Cam helping out since he is the new Green Samurai Ranger), thus returning their powers. See Also * Mirage Ninja Jin-Giron Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bovines Category:Aliens Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Dallas Barnett Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2003 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe